A chain guide arrangement on a mining machine is known (DE 20 2004 000 924 U) in which a chain guide element is formed by a hold-down device which has a pressure surface and can be inserted into an accommodating pocket in the region of the chain guide in such a way that it can be put, with a pin receptacle open on one side, onto a hinge pin arranged in the region of the accommodating pocket and is then pivoted about said hinge pin into the pocket until its bottom pressure surface presses against the driving chain and it can be locked in this position by a locking arrangement. It is possible to quickly exchange the hold-down device together with the pressure surface formed thereon for a new chain guide element of corresponding design, whereby downtimes in the event of wear of the pressure surface of the hold-down device can be minimized. At the same time, the known chain guide elements, past which the driving chain is moved with a considerable pressure force and at a considerable speed, is subjected to high wear, and therefore it is necessary to exchange it within relatively short time intervals in order to ensure the proper operation of the mining machine.